A Song of Wolves and Dragons
by eruilluvatargodofgods
Summary: A tale of Rhaegar and Lyanna, the mad king and robert's rebellion
1. PROLOGUE

**A SONG OF WOLVES AND DRAGONS  
PROLOGUE**

Wind howled through the windows of the room bringing in the foul stench of the city below. Rhaegar Targaryen stood, his hands clasped upon the window sill. His nose wrinkled at the foul breath and cursed himself for not being able to cleanse the city of its filth. Dirt and dust filled the city of King's Landing. He thanked the Seven that he seldom abided the city, always out on king's business.

He had woken early today even though he had slept late the night before. Sleep had not come to him as easy. Only two days before he was inspecting the ports of Duskendale. He was not quite satisfied with the port's functioning and the dragon had arisen within him. He had spoken a little harsh to the lord who was fumbling with his apologies. Rhaegar was miffed and of a harsher mood than ever before. He was going to go on with his words when a singer had stepped forward. Rhaegar loved songs; everyone had known that throughout the seven kingdoms. Rhaegar had frowned but allowed the singer to mouth his verse. After he had finished, Rhaegar was so moved that he rewarded the singer and asked him to serve in the capital rather than a portly town. The singer had accepted. But it was not the singer that had moved him; it was rather the words in the song. They had spoken of a beautiful woman yet it seemed to him she was unlike. Wild wolf, the song had said of her. The verses had given him a picture in his mind.

He still remembered her even in the fresh light of day. The picture was vivid. He did not know her name and the singer had refused to tell him. Only he would tell she was of the north. He wondered whether this woman was still alive or was just the singer's imagination or was she living before but now gone to the Stranger. The singer would tell no more. Rhaegar knew no more.

A servant knocked two times on the door. Rhaegar turned around and beckoned him in. The servant had brought him a platter as he always did as soon as Rhaegar would wake up. On a golden plate was a small tumbler of goat's milk and some fruits, especially apples and oranges which were specially brought from Dorne. Rhaegar liked oranges. They were his favorite fruit. As he chomped upon the juicy citrus pieces, he blessed the Dornish for their orange groves.

"Valmyr, set aside the plates. I shall call upon the king." Rhaegar said.

"As you say, my lord." The servant replied.

Rhaegar marched out of the room in unknown haste as if he had remembered something urgent. As he walked the holdfast with brisk paces, images passed through his mind, those of the long talk he and the king had had yestereve when he returned from Duskendale. The talk was that Rhaegar was to be married to Cersei Lannister, the famed beautiful daughter of the Hand, Tywin Lannister. He only hoped Cersei was the same as the wolf-girl the singer had sung of but then he remembered Cersei was the lion's daughter and the lion ruled the western lands and not the north.

He did not like the Lannisters too much and he was wary of Lord Tywin, the old lion of Casterly Rock. It was not a premise of love that was going to bind Rhaegar with Cersei but a favor his father granted the Lannisters and the Lannister desire to cement their position with the Iron Throne. Rhaegar could see that. Lord Tywin's intentions were clear to him but he would not defy his father, the king. He was loyal to the Realm, honored by all, and obedient to his father and king. He would do as commanded. He would marry this lion's daughter and live with her and give her his seed so the line could continue. He would make this young girl a queen but he would never banish this wolf-girl who had taken residence in his dreams and slowly gaining her way to his heart.

He entered the hall of kings, a huge hall pillared with stone. It was empty save for a man who seemed so distant tightly sitting upon the iron throne.

"Father" he cried, his voice loud and clear.

The man on the throne looked at him with his silver bright eyes. His hair was long, unkempt and unbraided. It was white with dashes of silver. Upon his head was the elaborate crown of Aegon the Conqueror. He was clad in golden yellow robes with a white under-tunic. On his hips hung a silver scabbard but within it was a tourney sword. Aerys he was, the son of Jaeherys, the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and ever since the defiance of Duskendale, he was afraid of sharp implements. Swords, knives, daggers were not permitted near him save for the Kingsguard.

"Rhaegar" he said, his voice hoarse. "You wake early."

"Early? Perhaps but sleep does not come easy. Looks like it is the same for you, Your Grace."

The King's brows twitched. "Save your concerns about my sleep and my health. Always you do so whenever you are in this city. You eat so little, you sleep so less. I could care less about those things. Why do you care so much?"

"Because you are my father, my king, my lord. Is it wrong for me to care for your well being? I care for you because I love you."

"I am grateful or would be if you professed your love for that lion's daughter soon. I hear the wayns will reach the city by noon. Make ready the halls. A feast is in order. Let it not be said that the Targaryens have less gold than the Lannisters."

Rhaegar looked at his father glumly. He bowed and said, "So shall it be. I shall be betrothed to Cersei soon enough. If it makes you happy – "

"It does make me happy."

"But if you would reconsider – "

"Have you some shred of duty? Love me say you. Then do not forget your duty. It is to the Realm and your King you owe. I do not care if you do not love her or give her a place in your seemingly caring heart, generous as it is. But you must do this for the realm if for naught else. Go, do your duty. The Lannisters are coming from Casterly Rock and it is said they shit gold as they do." He spat as he completed the sentence.

Rhaegar bowed again. "Duty! Yes, to that I adhere, father. To that, I adhere."

Saying, he went away, the king's eyes piercing his back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER – 1**

Bells rang throughout the capital, its gongs heavy and loud. The Lannisters were coming to the Capital, a company of fifty from Casterly Rock. Prince Rhaegar stood at the Lion Gate mounted upon his white palfrey. Staring into the distance, he saw dust arising underneath the riders tromping on the Lion Road carrying the crimson Lannister banners which had a golden lion for a sigil.

The Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister, was beside him on his huge destrier, sitting upon it proud and tall and shoulders erect. He did not smile nor betrayed any emotion of joy or happiness. He never did. Rhaegar wondered why he was so silent and stern. How could anyone not know laughter? A sad thing he deemed. Rhaegar laughed above everything, even when times were bad. It relaxed him, he said.

The company was fast approaching. The bells had stopped ringing. Rhaegar nodded his head and a white company rode from King's Landing towards the approaching men. Among them rode Prince Lewyn of Dorne and Ser Arthur Dayne of Starfall, both men of the Kingsguard while the Prince and the Hand stood at the Gate awaiting like two sentries in the armor of the knights.

The sun shone hot and the cool winds of the morning had subsided. Now the air was warm and moist. Rhaegar perspired, his face wet with sweat. His body was losing its fragrance as the perfume wore off. The heat was too much to bear especially in the heavy armor he wore. He cursed in his mind but he had duty to do. It would not look good if he were not here. The Lannisters would have taken it as a slight. Rhaegar was a Prince of House Targaryen and it was meet that he rode to the gates to invite their guests to honor them. That was common courtesy, one which was followed in the Seven Kingdoms for many a year.

The caravan was almost nigh, the knights passing through the gate, each one of them bowing to the Prince and the Hand. In the midst of the whole company was a litter, its outward covered in a thick crimson cloth. In it sat the Lady Cersei he knew but the curtains were closed. As the litter passed, both the Hand and the Prince tugged at their horse's reins and rode back behind the wayn trotting beside the knights that followed: those whom Rhaegar had sent forward to greet them.

It took the whole company twenty minutes to reach the gates of the Red Keep upon Aegon's Hill. The crowd had gathered to see the Targaryen Company escort the Lannisters into the City. Many bowed and hooted and shouted. Rhaegar nodded to those whom he could, accepting their respect and love.

True it was that Rhaegar was the most loved Targaryen. Even his ancestors had not had such love and honor bestowed upon them. Rhaegar wore the favor of the crowds. He was generous, humble and listened to all the problems the people of the realm faced. He was just and merciful. He would make a good king, his father had said to him once.

His mother, Queen Rhaella, was not here to welcome Cersei. She had gone to Dragonstone. He partially hoped he was there but he knew he could not. He was needed here, to do his duty as he should.

The gates opened with a loud creak. As the Company entered the holdfast, Rhaegar beckoned his squire to lay a soft pink cushioned stool at where the curtains lay. Out of the litter climbed out Cersei Lannister, young and beautiful, Lady of Casterly Rock. Rhaegar looked at her as she did and marked her blonde hair streaming down her shoulders. She returned his look with a mesmerizing smile and her eyes shone with a greenish light. Her slender, graceful figure entranced him a little but his heart leapt for the wolf-girl and not the lion. He wished the wolf was coming towards him; but wishes never come true, he said to himself.

She stood in front of him and curtsied. She had learnt the royal craft well.

"My Prince" she said.

"My Lady" he replied, his voice as smooth as he could.

Cersei then turned towards her father, "Father"

Lord Tywin gave her daughter a slight hug and a peck on the cheek before he said, "Perhaps we should go inside. The sun is hot and my daughter would not like to be burnt. My Prince?" he asked.

Rhaegar smiled. "Your sister would not burn, my lord Hand. She has a dragon by her side."

Cersei giggled.

Rhaegar looked at her with interest. _Looks like she has learnt the court etiquettes by rote. She behaves like a proper lady but I am not wrong in thinking that there is an ambitious lion underneath that soft exterior. If this is what you want, father, I shall give what you seek._

"Come, my lady, the King awaits you."

Cersei smiled hoping to make Rhaegar fall in love with her at that very instant.

Rhaegar led Cersei and the rest of her guard down a hallway which opened at last into a great hall. A huge table was set and upon its end sat the King.

_He has not washed his hair yet. What would the Lannisters think? Clearly, my father insists upon a lavish feast but he cares not how he appears to his guests. I wonder why my father behaves like this._

King Aerys, the second of his name, stood up and greeted Cersei, kissing her on her fair cheek.

"This is Cersei, is it? Quite a beautiful bitch you have got there, Tywin. Make yourself at home dear. We are here to make you forget Casterly Rock. There is no cause to make anyone think that the Targaryens are niggardly hosts."

_You are over-doing it, lord father. Stop before you make a fool of yourself._

Cersei curtsied again and sat on a chair right opposite him, her beside her father.

On the other chairs were seated the small council, prominent among those was Grand Maester Pycelle. He wavered a little. He was growing old, Rhaegar saw. Perhaps, he should ask the Citadel to send another Maester. He made note of that in his mind.

The feast began as splendid as Aerys intended and which Rhaegar had organized. He felt it was too much an expense of coin which he would rather have spent upon upbringing of the city. Many things had to be renovated, repainted but the King would have none of his arguments. Rhaegar dissented this but dutiful that he was, he had seen that the coin had been spent for this lavish feast.

He saw Cersei happily chomping upon the various courses served, giggling and laughing as his father cracked a pun which made nobody laugh but her. _She can act. She could very well be a mummer. _Rhaegar smiled. He took up a knife and started cleaving at the meat loaf upon his plate.

As he ate, he looked about. The laughter had stopped. The sound had dwindled. Everyone was quiet and their eyes fearfully flitted from the Prince to the King and then back. Rhaegar looked towards his father who had pushed back his seat and stood up and was now looking at Rhaegar. His eyes betrayed both fear and frustration. Anger had made the King's nose a blunt red. Then he realized. Knife. Ever since the rebellion by the lords of Duskendale, Aerys Targaryen was afraid of steel. He did not permit it.

The King pointed at him and said, "How many times do you need to be told that sharp pointed instruments are not to be brought near my presence? Have you taken leave of your senses or do you now want the Iron Throne for yourself? Have you become so disobedient that you would seek to kill your own father who is the King?"

"I was just cleaving the meat loaf, Your grace. I did not mean any harm."

"Sure you didn't. Do not take me for a fool, Prince Rhaegar. I have never doubted you before but now you seek to scare me with that piece of steel. Throw it away, I say, otherwise I will have your head."

Rhaegar bowed and dropped the knife onto the ground, the steel clanging as it did. Aerys jumped.

"You cannot do it quietly, can you? Always bebothering. Go away now. Out of my sight."

Rhaegar bowed again. "Your Grace."

Saying, he strode out of the hall without even glancing at anyone but he could feel everyone's eyes on his back, especially Cersei's.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER – 2**

"Will I marry him, Father?" she asked smugly.

She was in her father's quarters now. The Tower of the Hand, they called it. It was a stout red keep which Cersei found intriguing but it was just the Tower which had Cersei's attention. Ever since she was a child, she had a dreamed of a dragon prince and had always shouted, "The lion will marry the dragon and so all will see." When Lord Tywin had heard of this, he had summoned her and said, "Yes, one day you shall be betrothed to Rhaegar. One day but now you shall keep this quiet. It is a Lannister secret" Cersei had nodded then and saw her father's secret smile which she believed only she could see. Now she had seen him, Prince Rhaegar in all his glory.

"Yes you will in time to come, but not now. In a fortnight you shall return to Casterly Rock. I wanted you here so you can see King's landing for yourself and also, the King wished to see my daughter. I know not why but I perceive his intentions. The dragon seldom knows how to mask and the lion is wittier to catch what the dragon withholds."

Cersei looked happy then. She wanted to hug her father but she knew that would have been a bad idea. Her father did not like such overly portrayal of emotions, not since his wife had died giving birth to her little brother Tyrion who the small folk had named the Imp.

"Only a fortnight? I thought I was here for atleast a month."

"A fortnight it is for I purpose to hold a tourney joust at Lannisport in the name of the king and the prince of Westeros. You shall go and take care of such matters as is."

Cersei nodded.

Lord Tywin was looking out into the windows overlooking the capital. It was dark outside. The sky was clear and the full moon shone as bright as it could. The stars twinkled high above. Cool wind drifted inside.

He turned then and said, "The Prince will not be in the city for the fortnight. I do not want you to think of him. I want you to give the King a good impression. Do what the King wishes you to do. Do not disobey him and listen, daughter; do not even take a clip or a pin near him. He is averse to steel. At other times, tour the City. A guard will accompany you. Ten of my personal guard. Know the city; know the people who dwell within these walls. Dismal it may seem to us of Casterly Rock but one day you will come to be its Queen and your sons shall rule the Seven Kingdoms. Can you, my little daughter, do what I ask of you?"

"Yes, father."

"You are young. You can refuse."

"I am a lion and lions do not fear, not even their cubs."

"Good. Now you should sleep."

"Yes, father."

Cersei leapt onto her bed. The bed was cushioned with fine linen and the pillows were crimson red like she wished.

Even though the comforts in the capital seemed to be good, she missed her home, her family, her friends but most of all her twin brother, Jaime. She made up her mind then. When she marries this Rhaegar, she would have Jaime here in King's landing too.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
